Just to See You Smile
by LovingYou92
Summary: A one-shot from Rosalie's POV. It is the birthing scene from Breaking Dawn.


**AN: Another one shot from Rosalie's POV. I got a really good response from the last one, so, here it is. I haven't seen one quite like this yet, but there could very possibly be one out there. Any who, enjoy!**

My first thought as the cup of blood tipped over was that I should've put it on the table first. I mean, this was Bella we were talking about, and while our relationship had improved dramatically, her balance and coordination had only gotten worse as her baby grew. So with a sigh, I hurriedly reached out to stop it from spilling onto Esme's nice white couch. I didn't take into consideration Bella's need to feel useful.

So, as my hand, as well as two others, reached out to grab the cup, Bella also bent to stop the inevitable, and as she did, the most terrible ripping sound came from within her, and my un-beating heart stopped: something was wrong. I quickly caught Bella as she fell to the floor, inexplicably limp. I automatically took notice as Edward came to her aid as well. He looked concerned, and I was as well. What was going on? Was the baby ok? All of a sudden, Edward zoned out for a moment, and then a look of panic crossed his face, and I knew my worst fears were confirmed. As I had suspected, something was terribly, terribly wrong.

My thoughts were cut off as Bella let out a bloodcurdling scream, and then proceeded to vomit a fountain of blood onto my new shirt. But the garment was the least of my concerns: if the blood was being vomited up, that means that the baby wasn't getting it, and that could only mean one thing… there _was_ no way for it to get its nourishment.

Bella started twitching in my arms, but I could tell she was unconscious. I looked up at Edward, and I could tell from the panicked look on his face that we had to do something-and fast., because it wasn't Bella's body twitching, it was the baby, moving, fighting to get out of the womb that was once a safe haven, but was now the only thing preventing it from breathing. I could hear cracks and snaps coming from Bella's body, and while that was worrisome, the baby was my first priority. I had fought so long and wished so hard, I wasn't going to give him up without a fight.

I took Bella's body into my arms, shouting at Edward. "Quick! We have to perform the C-section, NOW! You get the tools. Alice, get me Carlisle on the phone. HURRY!" and then I sprinted up the stairs, dimly registering that the mutt was following. Edward was calling for morphine, but I knew there was little time. "Alice, I need Carlisle on the phone NOW!" I took Bella's clothing off as Edward injected her with the morphine. What was going on?

"Edward, what's _happening_?" I knew I had heard a ripping sound, but right now, the only person with a medical degree in the house was Edward, and he also had the benefit of mindreading.

"I think the placenta has detached. He's suffocating!" I hissed. This was not an option! I would get my baby! All of a sudden, I realized Bella had regained consciousness.

"GET HIM OUT! HE CAN'T BREATHE!" I had never known a human to scream so loud, but at least we were on the same page. "DO IT NOW!" At this, the blood vessels in her eyes popped, and Edward looked torn.

"But the morphine…" All of a sudden, I was furious. I didn't care about the morphine, and neither did Bella, we just wanted our baby out of there!

"NO! NOW!" She was now vomiting once again, and I found myself struggling to resist the blood. I couldn't lose my cool, not now, not when I was so close! Finally, Alice came with the Bluetooth, Carlisle waiting on the line.

"Carlisle, the placenta has detached, and the baby is suffocating. What do I do?" I hissed into the phone, my words clipped as I tried to prevent Bella from choking on her own vomit. I vaguely noted that Bella's skin was more bruised than ever, she almost looked purple.

"Then you must perform the C-section right away! Tell Edward there's no time to wait for the morphine to spread." Carlisle said at a rush, and I could hear the wind rushing past as the rest of the family ran to join us. Following Carlisle's instructions, I picked up the scalpel, ready to cut.

"No! The morphine hasn't spread!" Did Edward not care at _all_ about what happened to his baby?

"There is no time, he's dying!" And with that, I cut through the skin of Bella's stomach.

All of a sudden, I lost my focus. There was just so much blood, so delicious smelling… I dimly heard Edward yelling, but ignored it as I leaned forward, ready to taste this beautiful feast… Suddenly I was flying across the room. I stabbed my assailant with the scalpel still in my hand, but they had knocked me out of my stupor. I allowed the mutt to hand me off to Alice, doing my best not to fight back.

I was dragged quickly into the downstairs bathroom, where Alice proceeded to wash me quickly with a face cloth, which she then disposed of. By this time, I had myself under enough control to change myself into the clothes she handed me.

I couldn't believe my weakness! The most crucial moment of this whole thing, and in a split second, I had been forced to leave the birth of the child I fought so hard for in the hands of the two people who had hated it the most vehemently. How could I? I heard the sound of tearing vampire skin coming from upstairs, and it took everything in me not to race up there and see what was going on. I heard Bella coughing, and then the moment I had been desperately waiting and fighting for.

"Renesmee." My heart burst with joy. Yes, Bella had been wrong, but who cared? Renesmee was safe, and that was all that really mattered. I heard Bella ask to hold her, and a pang of jealousy went through me. This whole time, I had forgotten who Renesmee really belonged to. I had come to think of her as my own, with Bella acting just as the womb I could no longer provide. This moment drew me back into reality. My only hope now of getting Renesmee would be for Bella to die. Oh, well. While it would upset me and my big teddy bear of a husband, it wouldn't matter: we would have the child we always dreamed of. I realised though, that Bella would now be the main concern, and I raced upstairs in time to hear Edward and Jacob debating on who would take the baby.

"I'll take her." I ignored the snarls they both sent my way. "I'm fine now. Just give her to me, while you help Bella."_ As long as she's not passed helping…_ I thought.

Edward glared at me, but quickly put Renesmee in my arms as he sped to help his mate. I stared down at her while I left the room, and lost my breath. She was so beautiful, with a perfect little face, chocolate brown eyes, and bronze curls on top of her head. I realized, with some sadness, that there was no mistaking the resemblance to both Edward and Bella, but it didn't matter. In my arms, I held the most perfect creature ever, and I wished I would never have to let go.

Suddenly, she smiled up at me, and I felt a smile grow on my face in return. It was then that I realized that it didn't matter if Renesmee wasn't mine, and I really did want Bella to live. Because I knew that would make the tiny little angel in my arms happy, and would do anything to see that beautiful smile once again.


End file.
